Utility poles can be used for raising lights, communications antennas, or other equipment above the surface of the ground, from which the pole extends upward. Utility poles can include monopoles, such as can be made from steel or other materials. A monopole can be constructed by bending two long flat metal steel sheets lengthwise into half-hexagonal-profile or similarly multifaceted or other shells, then welding these two shells together to produce an elongated hexagonally cylindrical pole. This long pole can then, in turn, be welded to a metal base. Erecting the pole can include bolting or otherwise mounting the metal base to a concrete slab or other foundation, from which the pole can extend vertically upward as a self-supporting structure.